Al-Mo
by RainyRain123
Summary: Molibdenum ketiga? Coba tanya dia saat berhasil mengklaim molibdenum kedua. [AliMor, AU, chemistry stuff]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note: AU. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:Al-Mo:.**

 _an AliMor fanfiction_

Molibdenum ketiga? Coba tanya dia saat berhasil mengklaim molibdenum kedua

* * *

"Aku benci kimia."

Alibaba mendengus melawan tawa yang hampir meloncat keluar mulutnya, saat gadis berambut merah di depan menggembungkan pipinya maksimal, kesal. Makin kesal karena di hadapannya terbentang buku dan alat tulis berserakan.

"Aku juga, Mor."

"Tapi Alibaba bisa mengatasinya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Karena itu aku ingin mengajarimu sekarang, setelah pulang, supaya pelajaran yang tadi makin lengket."

Morgiana mengangguk, kembali memelototi buku teks yang tebalnya mampu membuat sakit kepala. "Terima kasih banyak."

Wajah Alibaba memerah. Gelagapan, dia tinju udara, "Yosh! Ayo mulai. Bagian mana yang masih membingungkan, Mor?"

Ini, ini, itu. Morgiana menunjuk. Alibaba mengangguk.

"Hm ... dasarnya, ya. Kau sudah hapal unsur periodik, Mor?"

Morgiana menggeleng pelan, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Alibaba, sedetik tepesona, kemudian panik karena rasa bersalah. "Eh-eh! Tak apa, tak apa! Kita bisa hapalkan itu nanti." Diambilnya pensil dan di kertas putih. "Kalau yang kutangkap, kau masih bingung mereaksikan dua unsur, ya?"

"Ya." Morgiana mengerutkan alisnya, tampak lucu. "Aku masih tidak paham bagaimana dua unsur yang berbeda disatukan."

Ah, filosofi, pikir Alibaba. Dia tertawa kecil. "Semua yang ada di dunia begitu, Mor."

"Benarkah?" pemuda itu mendapat pandangan penuh tanya Morgiana. "Bahkan air?"

"Bahkan air," tawa lagi. "Air terdiri dari satu atom oksigen dan dua atom hidrogen."

"Itu ... bagaimana bisa?"

Sekarang, kalau Morgiana tidak hentikan pandangan bersinarnya, Alibaba yakin dia akan meleleh dan menguap. "Eh ... entahlah? Haha. Tapi, omong-omong, Jafar- _sensei_ kan sudah mengajarkan itu tadi. Kau tidak dengar?"

Morgiana sekarang merah sempurna. "Ah, bisakah kita langsung ke pelajarannya, Alibaba?"

Yang disambut anggukan setuju.

"Nah, kita contohkan air saja ya," ditulisnya huruf H besar pada kertas. "Hidrogen punya nomor atom berapa, Mor?"

"Satu," kali ini gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tepat. Tapi dia tidak stabil. Menurut aturan oktet dan duplet, untuk mencapai keadaan stabil, hidrogen perlu berikatan dengan unsur lain. Sampai di sini kau mengerti?"

"Um ... berarti semua unsur harus stabil, karena itu mereka berikatan satu sama lain?"

"Wah, aku rasa kau yang harus mengajariku, Mor." Alibaba tertawa lepas, tampak bersinar dalam tirai matahari sore.

Morgiana menggembungkan pipi, tapi tak urung tersipu lagi.

"Oke, oke. Nah, benar. Jadi, untuk stabil, hidrogen perlu mengikat diri. Boleh dengan unsur yang mana saja, dan menghasilkan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Tapi kita sedang membahas air, yang unsur lainnya oksigen." Pemuda itu menggoreskan pensil membentuk O di samping H. "Berapa nomor atomnya, Mor?"

"Eh—uh—enam?"

"Ding dong. Kurang tepat. Itu elektron valensinya."

"Oh, kalau begitu ... delapan?"

Alibaba nyengir, "Yup. Sekarang, aturan oktet. Seluruh unsur mencapai keadaan stabil kalau elektron valensinya sama dengan gas mulia. Yang artinya," Alibaba menggambar titik kecil di samping huruf H dan enam tanda silang di sisi huruf O. "Nah, lihat? Yang kutulis barusan adalah elektron valensinya. Sekarang O punya dua elektron yang bebas dan tidak stabil. Satu di kiri, satu di kanan. Karena itu, atom hidrogen mengisi kekosongan dengan berikatan pada elektron masing-masing sisi oksigen." Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, digambarnya huruf H lain di sisi kosong O.

"Jadi, kita dapat satu oksigen dan dua hidrogen. H dua O!"

Morgiana menyesapi tulisan Alibaba. Diam, berpikir, dan mengerutkan dahi, sampai berlalu beberapa detik. Alibaba menggaruk kepala.

"Err—omonganku susah dimengerti, ya? Atau aku terlalu cepat bicara—"

"Ah! Jadi begitu!" Morgiana mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang dengan Alibaba. Dia tersenyum riang, nyaris seperti anak kecil—"Sama seperti anak kecil yang digandeng oleh orang tuanya, Alibaba! Lihat, mirip ya!"

Alibaba terperangah, tertawa salah tingkah. "Y-ya! Mirip, haha, aku tidak sadar."

Morgiana tersenyum, "Aku juga ingin mencoba. Tolong beri aku soal, Alibaba."

Pemuda itu mengacak otak. Termenung-menung sebelum secercah cahaya bersinar dari matanya. "Molibdenum, unsur transisi dengan nomor atom empat puluh dua. Aku ingin kau gunakan unsur itu."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak yang sederhana?"

Alibaba menggaruk pipi, agaknya kalau alasan tidak ditutupi, dia bakal memerah lagi. "Entahlah. Aku suka unsur yang sering dilupakan orang. Ada, tapi eksklusif, cuma aku yang melihat."

 _Seperti kau_ , lanjut Alibaba dalam hati. Yang sering terabaikan, yang sering tidak diperhatikan. Tapi ada, eksis, dan hanya Alibaba yang melihat.

"Tapi nanti susah."

Lambaian tangan, "Tak apa, tak apa. Sebagai gantinya, kau pilih satu unsur untuk berikatan dengannya. Bagaimana?"

Morgiana mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekaniknya di atas meja. Entah sadar atau tidak, gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya waktu berpikir. _Imut sekali!_ —teriak Alibaba dalam hati.

"Aku ingin Al."

Alibaba tersedak. "Alumunium? Kenapa, Mor?"

"Karena ingin saja. Ada apa, Alibaba?"

"Ah, tidak. Lanjutkan saja. Kau tahu nomor atom alumunium kan?"

Morgiana mengangguk, dan Alibaba menunduk.

Gawat. Dia bahagia sekali sekarang.

Alasannya? Jelas. Karena Morgiana mengikuti permainan yang tidak dia rencanakan. Dasar. Mulai sekarang dia harus berterima kasih kepada rasa tidak peka gadis itu, kalau tidak, dia mungkin harus menggali lubang setiap kali pipinya memanas.

"Selesai."

"Wuih, cepatnya. Coba lihat."

Alibaba menerima sodoran kertas, menilik empat bilah unsur yang membentuk piramid.

Mo tiga Al. Alumunium molibdenum. Al dan Mo.

 _Alibaba dan Morgiana._

"Benar, tidak?"

Alibaba mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi sejajar wajahnya, menutupi cengirannya yang selebar angkasa.

Ada alumunium di tengah, dikelilingi dengan tiga molibdenum dengan tangan berikatan. Alibaba menghitung dalam hati.

Mo pertama, ibunya. Kuat, tegar, persis Morgiana. Wanita pertama yang dia tinggikan dalam hidupnya. Wanita pertama yang menyentuhnya, merawatnya, mencintainya. Layaknya molibdenum satu yang mengikat dirinya.

Mo kedua, tanpa ragu, Morgiana. Gadis itu api hidupnya. Gadis pertama yang diterima dalam kehidupannya di masa muda. Morgiana yang terikat- _semi_ -lekat dengan satu bagian dirinya.

"Alibaba?" jemari gadis itu menarik lengan _gakuran_ -nya tidak sabar, "ada apa? Kau menyengir terus dari tadi. Jawabanku salah, ya?"

Alibaba menampar dirinya secara batin. "Ti-tidak! Jawabanmu benar! AlMo, ya, ya, benar sekali! Alumunium molibdenum! Ikatan yang kuat, kan?"

Morgiana mengangguk setengah paham. "Ya. Aku sudah mengikatnya dengan kencang, Alibaba."

Oh. Tahukah Morgiana kalau jantung Alibaba sekarang ingin lari dari tempatnya? Membuat seluruh tubuhnya mengirim sinyal panas ke otak dalam waktu bersamaan. Membuatnya lamban dan hanya menghasilkan kekehan aneh yang mirip ringkikan, sebenarnya.

"Bagus. Nah, kita pulang sekarang?"

Morgiana mengedip tiga kali. "Te-tentu." Lalu dengan cekatan dibereskannya buku dan kertas-kertas ke dalam tas hitamnya—

—yang tidak sengaja terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sedikit untaian rajutan berwarna toska.

Dan Alibaba mati-matian membuang muka setelah melihatnya.

Morgiana tersentak, menutup resleting tasnya secepat kilat. "AH! A-a-apa kau lihat yang barusan, Alibaba?"

Alibaba menoleh, berakting inosen walau susah sekali menyembunyikan cengiran. "Eh? Li-lihat apa, Morgiana?"

Gadis itu mendelik tajam ke Alibaba, mencari kebohongan. Jiiiiit. Tapi entah sial atau mujur, Morgiana percaya begitu saja.

"Tidak," helaan napas, "tidak ada apa-apa, Alibaba."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, menggaruk tengkuk. Yah, setidaknya tidak ketahuan kalau dia mengintip tadi. Karena dengan itu, dia jadi tahu kenapa Morgiana tumben-tumbennya mengabaikan guru.

Senyumnya tumbuh.

"Pulang?" disampirkannya tas ke pundak seraya berdiri.

Morgiana mengikuti. "Kalau ada pelajaran lain yang tidak kumengerti, tolong ajari aku lagi, Alibaba."

Alibaba tertawa. Di depannya terbentang bayangan. Ribuan hari. Ada malam berbintang, pagi berkabut, pelangi, hujan deras, badai salju. Ada syal toska. Ada dia—alumunium, molibdenum pertama, dan molibdenum kedua. Dan butuh banyak sekali masa depan sampai molibdenum ketiga berkumpul bersama.

"Pasti, Mor. Selalu. Selamanya."

(Mo ketiga? Coba tanya dia saat berhasil menjabarkan rumus kimia dan mengklaim Mo kedua.)

.

END

* * *

 _a/n: sudah lama gak pegang buku kimia sma TvT jadi kalo_ _kurang akurat, koreksi saja. molybdate aluminide, alloy, interpretasi alimor saya yang agak maksa haha. kurang ngerti juga gunanya buat apa (dhuar), tapi kayaknya anak kimia paling tahu :D semoga suka dan_ _makasih sudah membaca~_


End file.
